Reputation
Please add missing Reputation Required where you can. Your Reputation in a City is vital to the Upgrade of the Administration District in each; Reputation Required varies by City. Earn Reputation Points by Transporting Resources from Mines to Cities, processing them within Industrial Buildings , or a few Other Means. Reputation Earned varies by Resource; Each day, a different Resource will earn Double Reputation Points in a City so check each City's Resource Specification regularly. Reputation By City is tracked as part of Weekly Global Rankings where you can earn Rewards along with Global Notoriety! Reputation by Resource Reputation Required *'Reputation Points' may be also purchased with Gold ; Bought Reputation Points do not apply in the Weekly Global Ranking. Global Ranking As your Reputation in each City increases, so will your Ranking '''per reputation earned in a single week. Rankings for the '''Current and Past Weeks, and any Friends that are playing, are listed in separate Tabs accessed by selecting the Leader's Icon at the bottom-center of any City displayed. You can see the Top 100 Global Players for each City per week at any given time within the platform you are playing (IOS, Facebook, Google, Android). Each platform ranks separately. The Current Week Ranking will change constantly as Players regularly increase/decrease Reputation Points earned by various amounts. Here you can examine a brief glimpse of the Strategies of Top Players by selecting their Name, showing amounts of Resources gathered, their Transportation Fleet, and City Levels. The Top 10 Players in each City earn a Reward of Random Experts at the end of each Week, as follows: To have an idea of how many Reputation Points a player needs to earn within any one week to win Expert Managers , see the following statistics taken from a single week in July 2017 (note that this particular week is a major vacation week for many TE players from North America, so it may reflect higher numbers than most weeks): Strategies to Win Reputation Ranking Races Decide if you are playing for bragging rights for a Title or accumulating Expert Managers ''' . # If playing for a '''Title '''as signified by a crown above your profile picture, you will want to concentrate your coal resources and playtime on one or more cities. With enough time devoted to play, it is possible to win '''Titles '''for multiple cities, but it is more difficult to achieve as many experts given the high '''Reputation Points needed to win. Pride of title may demand an excessively large number of Reputation Points for first place- earning 5 Experts - than that required for 2nd-5th place- earning 3 Experts . # If playing for Experts ''' , you will want to divide your coal resources and playtime through multiple cities. Many players may find it easier to play for ranks 2-10 and earn more '''Experts scattered through multiple cities than to win Titles within select cities. Possible strategies to win: # Prioritize coal deposits for reputation races rather than other resource needs within the game. # Find out what Double Reputation Points are available in the city of your choice at any given time. Use lengthy contracts for all resources not earning Double Reputation Points. For selected resource earning double reputation points, use your most efficient trains and largest carriages. Select Rapid contracts that can be speeded up with coal (not gold). Rapid fire send these contracts out; speed the contract up; sell off the excess resource; and repeat. Category:Produces Reputation Category:Gameplay Category:Produces Experts